


You should have called

by Alyss_asleep



Series: We are alight [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Has No Chill, Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam just wants Ronan to be ok dammit!, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Brother-in-laws (almost), Declan Lynch Loves His Brothers, Declan Lynch is bad at feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Injury, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: Declan calls Adam to let him know that Ronan is in the hospital. Adam doesn’t take the news well.Or, the phone conversation from Adam’s POV.





	You should have called

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loverovskov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverovskov/gifts).



> I hope this lives up to your expectations :)

Was he losing hearing in his good ear? All Adam could hear was the drumming of his own heart beat. 

Woosh shh whoosh shh woosh shh.

It drowned out everything Declan was saying, engulfed his thoughts and swallowed his breath. 

Woosh shh Woosh shh woosh shh.

Had it always been this loud? Fuck his chest hurt. Calm down, he ordered himself, breathe. 

Wooshshh wooshshh wooshshh.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fucking focus. Declan was still talking and he really needed to know what the fuck he was saying. 

Ronan was hurt.

Wooshshhwooshshhwooshshh

Adam squeezed his long fingers into a fist, pressing until his nails bit into the palm of his hand. The sting of the scratch and the ache in his knuckles helped to anchor his mind back inside his body.

Woosh shh woosh shh woosh shh

The thrumming was still there but awareness of his immediate surroundings started to filter through the shroud of numbness that had been hijacking his connection to reality.

Woosh shh Woosh shh Woosh shh

Fighting against encroaching anxiety, Adam forced his attention back to the low rumble of Declan’s tired voice. “He’s stable now, and they’ve dressed the worst of the burns but he’s still out of it. He’s on a lot of pain medication.”

Wait.

What the fuck!

Adam felt like he’d been silent for an age when he finally managed to force words past his larynx and into the open.

“How long ago did this happen?” He tried to keep his tone even. 

Stay calm, fucking breathe, he begged his body.

Woosh shh woosh shh woosh shh.

The drumming was getting louder again.

“Uh, Opal called me about three hours ago. Maybe four?” Declan responded quickly.

What..the..absolute..fuck!

Wooshshh wooshshh wooshshh

His heart was so fucking loud, but Adam didn’t even care anymore. He was going to murder Declan Lynch. He might be on another continent but he would find a, fucking, way.

He forced out a deep breath but it failed to release any tension.

“You’ve known for hours?” Adam asked, the flat tone of his voice a dead give away that there was a storm brewing inside. Ronan would have known, would have noticed the lack of emotion in his tone; a sure sign of trouble. 

Wooshshhwooshshhwooshshhwooshshh

Declan didn’t know him well enough to distract or deflect. “Uh yeah, something like that. I drove down as soon as she called and I’ve been at the hospital for a while now”.

WOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHH

“You fucking asshole”, Adam yelled, limbs trembling and body poised for action.

WOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSH

“You should have fucking called me. Straight, the fuck, away!” Adam hadn’t felt so much unbridled rage in years. It coursed through his veins and stole what little rationality he had been clinging too.

WOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHH

“He could have needed surgery! He could have fucking di...” He couldn’t even say those words. He felt sick just thinking it.

“We’re getting married Declan! I’m not some add on that doesn’t get a say in what happens to him. He’s my... he’s mine. You should have fucking called me!

WOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHH

“Jesus Christ Adam,” Declan breathed harshly. “I was on the phone to Opal, then the witches who are looking after your goat-girl - she’s upset but okay, not that you asked.”

Guilt flared hot and uncomfortable in Adam’s chest. He loved Opal so fucking much. Fucking Declan, using his feelings against him. No wonder Ronan wanted to punch his brother so frequently.

“He keeps asking for you,” Declan added, no longer trying to preserve Adam’s feelings.

WOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHH

Adam would never forgive himself if something happened while he was so far away. 

Fuck. 

What if he didn’t get to see Ronan again? He already missed him enough to feel a physical ache and they’d only been apart a few weeks. He no longer knew how to live without Ronan’s sarcastic smirks, harsh words and soft touches. Their lives were so tangled together that he didn’t feel truly present without the hot press of Ronan’s skin against his own, or the constant drumming of his fingers against any available hard surface - some how irritating and comforting at the same time. Everything Ronan did was real and each touch reminded Adam that they were here and now and alive, alive, alive.

Ronan laying still in a hospital bed seemed incongruous and so very wrong.

WOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHHWOOSHSHH

Feeling rushed back into Adam’s limbs and raced towards his heart with burning intensity. 

“Fuck,” he croaked and then everything broke.

He only became aware that he was sobbing when Declan started to murmur at him the way Ronan spoke to his animals; calm, slow, clear. 

“He’s okay Parrish. He’s hurting but he’s going to be fine. He’ll be back to his usual irritating, reckless, fucking impulsive, self before we can even enjoy the peace.” Declan sounded tired and worn but Adam didn’t have the capacity to offer empathy or return the assurances. 

He sucked in as much air as he could and tried to convince his heart to slow. It took everything he had, but he forced his panic behind his well honed walls of self control. 

Declan didn’t need to see him fall apart. Only Ronan got to see that, to hold him and gently pull the pieces back together. Now was not the time to fall apart.

Woosh shh woosh shh woosh shh.

Self control, focus, determination; these were Adam’s touch stones and he was going to pull himself, the fuck, together.

Woosh shh Woosh shh Woosh shh

“Don’t call me that”, Adam bit out, clarity growing and heart beat slowing. “I’m almost a Lynch - I will be a Lynch in a few months... after the wedding”. The notion calmed Adam enormously. They were joined, a unit, partners. They could deal with anything together.

“I’m going to go and book a flight. Tell Ro I’m coming”. He didn’t wait for an answer before hanging up abruptly.

He called the airport as soon as the dial tone signalled that their call had been disconnected.

“I need a flight to Virginia,” he stated cooly. “It doesn’t matter about the cost,” he added unashamed. He hated using Ronan’s credit card but this wasn’t the time to let his pride get in the way. “Just get me there as soon as possible.”


End file.
